onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Frankies/BF-37
After the Nightmare of Baldimore, Franky rebuilt and upgraded his body into a second configuration which he dubbed BF-37 or . This form is completely different in appearance to his previous cyborg body. Notably, he is several times larger and has more conventional cyborg parts. He has even gone the extra mile and included utility (Franky Nipple Lights) and nonsense functions (Franky Hair Salon). As in his previous form, Franky is fueled by cola. He also retains his original weakness of his back being unmodified, being unable to reach there by himself. Head Franky has added several changes in the configuration to his head, both unnecessary and battle related. He also modified his skin, he is able to remove and replace his injured skin. He appears to have made modifications to his eye as well, as his left eye was seen with inverse coloration and with a glowing pupil after his battle with Senor Pink. It is unknown which benefits these particular modifications entail. Techniques * : After pressing his metal nose like a button for more than three seconds, Franky's hair will pop out of his scalp. The hair is controllable and he can change it to whatever style he wants, including his signature hair-style. According to Oda the amount of hairstyles he has is infinite. This function was first demonstrated during the Straw Hats' reunion at Sabaody Archipelago, and was named during the Dressrosa Arc. ** : An anime-only technique, after changing his hair style to "Battle Style", Franky kneels and places his hands on either side of the "cannon", making it seem like he's about to fire a rocket from it. This is only a joke technique, as his hair can do no such thing, and its only use was frightening some Donquixote pirates. * : The improved version of his Fresh Fire, Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth. This attack was first used against Ikaros Much during the events on Fish-Man Island, when he shot it out of the cockpit in Iron Pirate General Franky. He later used it successfully on Punk Hazard, where it was shown to be powerful enough to cause noticeable damage to a Marine battleship and set it ablaze. Hairstyles Canon Hairstyles Non-Canon Hairstyles Covers . }} Anime and Movies Upper Body Arms Most notable among his new modifications is that Franky gained extremely large robotic arms. His forearms are encased in large light blue cubes with his trademark star tattoo printed on the edge, and he has replaced his elbows with large blue hinges. On his red orb-like shoulders, he has BF-37 printed on each sphere. The ball joint on his left arm can fire missiles from a slot beneath the "BF-37" logo. His right forearm has also been shown to serve as a toolbox, holding several tools, including a hammer and a wrench. Although Franky's hands being incredibly huge in this configuration would otherwise hinder his carpentry's precision, he has modified them to overcome this inconvenience; in the middle of each of his huge hands, there is a hatch which pops open to reveal regular-sized robotic mannequin-like hands. With these extra hands, Franky can make precise modifications to anything without being encumbered by his main hands. An example of how good they are is that Franky use them to quickly seal Caribou in a barrel without him being able to escape with Devil Fruit power. His main hands, though large and clumsy looking, are capable of being delicate, as he was seen holding his sunglasses up gently without crushing them. In the anime the color of his robotic mannequin-like hands is colored yellow while in the cover of Chapter 660 it is shown to be gray like steel. Techniques * : According to Franky, this one is his massive ultimate attack. By making a circle or oval shape gesture with both of his hands, similar to when he used Coup de Vent, Franky first charges a light inside of it before shooting a powerful laser beam that causes a massive explosion and can easily burn his opponent. The beams are strong enough to destroy a metal cell door that Sanji could only dent with all his normal kicks. In One Piece Z (written by Oda), this attack was able to destroy several Neo Marines' Pacifistas in a matter of seconds. The drawback is that Franky has to have the use of both his arms to be able to use the beam. The beam's appearance and explosion are reminiscent of the ones fired by Kizaru and the Pacifista. This was first used as his finishing move against Ikaros Much. * |Sutorongu Raito}}: A new version of the original Strong Right, Franky launches his much bigger right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. The fist also has flame-shaped plates on the sides with "STRONG" written on them that seem to be purely for aesthetic design. His fist also seems to have an electrical charge. This was first seen used against the attackers on Punk Hazard. * |Weponzu Refuto}}: A more powerful version of his previous Weapons Left, Franky reveals gun barrels in his knuckles similar to machine guns that shoot his opponents. This was first used on the Punk Hazard guards. In the anime, Franky also uses a variation of Weapons Left where his left hand opens downwards like a door hinge revealing a large gun barrel that fires an explosive cannonball at his opponent. ** |Kū do Van|literally meaning "Wind Cannon"}}: Since the timeskip, Franky has improved his Coup de Vent attack by making it a variation of Weapons Left, allowing him to perform this attack with one hand, rather than requiring both. Franky holds his left hand forward, and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole that opens in the center of his palm. This was first seen used against Senor Pink and his subordinates at the entrance to the Toy House on Dressrosa, where it caused large-scale damage to the building and sent many of Franky's opponents flying. Coup de vent is French for "gust of wind." * : Franky grabs a person with both of his arms and smashes the opponent's head by throwing them backwards. It was first used against the Factory Boss Kyuin, in which he crashes her head with that of Senor Pink. * : A more powerful version of his previous Strong Hammer, Franky lifts his right arm to charge and deliver a punch to his target with his large metallic fist. Unlike the previous version, Franky does not need to remove his skin anymore, and can utilize this attack without preparation. This was first seen being used against Senor Pink. It is named after the real life punch, Hammer Fist, wherein one strikes an opponent with a compacted fist as fast as possible. with Franky Iron Boxing.]] * |Furankī Aian Bokushingu}}: A much more powerful version of the original Franky Boxing, Franky delivers fast and continuous punches to his target with his large metallic fists. The attack is strong enough to knock out one of the executives of the Donquixote Pirates. This was first seen being used against Senor Pink. * : Franky copied Senor Pink's Baby Buster and developed his own variation of the powerful suplex as "Franosuke". This was first seen being used against Kaku. Non-canon *'Star Shield': By placing his forearms together in front of his face he is able to block incoming attacks, though its size is limited. It was only used in Adventure of Nebulandia as well as the game One Piece: Unlimited World Red, when he used it to defend his friends from Marine fire. Shoulders Franky has added a number of weapons to his newly constructed giant shoulders. The weapons seem to mostly be explosive projectiles. Techniques * : By pressing the line crossing his orb-like shoulders and thus opening it, Franky can fire three rockets from that small slot. It is yet unknown if he can shoot missiles from his right shoulder as well. This was first seen against one of the Kraken's tentacles when it attacked the Thousand Sunny. Franky showed another variation of this move by opening part of his left shoulder like a door hinge to reveal five holes in a quincunx pattern which he shot six rockets from. Franky used it against Senor Pink and his henchmen during the Dressrosa Arc. * |Furankī Kyanon}}: Franky shoots his enemies with cannons that come out of hatches on his shoulders. This attack was first seen in conjunction with Iron Pirate "General Franky", although Franky merely popped out the mech's chest to use the move. This was first used against some of the New Fish-Man Pirates. Non-canon *'Franky Suction Rockets': Franky fires six rocket propelled suction cups that resemble plungers into the side of a building. These are used to scale the side of it, using them in conjunction with his strong right to climb up to each one. This was used in One Piece Film: Gold. Chest Techniques * : Franky has built-in a light function. After screaming his usual "FRANKYYY" he lights up his nipples, illuminating and allowing him to see what is on a ship and outside it, even 7,000 meters under the sea, where no light exists. This was first used to light up the way to Fish-Man Island. He can also flash the light in Morse code for distant messaging. Usopp was rather disturbed by this new function. In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and its sequel, it appears as one of post-timeskip Franky's combos and is capable of damaging enemies. ** ライト・スペシャル|Nippuru Raito Supesharu}}: A variant of Nipple Light that Franky used during his fight with Senor Pink. Lower Body Legs Techniques * : Franky is capable of producing treads from his legs, allowing him to move on them like a miniature tank. This function is much loved by the children of PH-006. Buttocks Techniques * |Kū do Bū|literally meaning "Wind Jet Propulsion"}}: Franky inflates his buttocks to a large size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. It is unknown if this move is more powerful after the timeskip but Franky states he is capable of performing this move. In the anime he is shown using it to escape the cage Caesar had locked him and the others in, seemingly achieving flight from the force of the projected wind. "Boo" is the Japanese onomatopoeia sound for a fart. References Site Navigation ru:Батл Фрэнки/BF-37 es:Modificaciones de Franky/BF-37 fr:Battle Franky/BF-37 pl:Battle Franky 37 Category:Technology Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Fighting Styles Subpages